criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Rex Logan
Rex Logan was the victim in Star Crime (Case #35 of Pacific Bay). Profile Rex was a famous science-fiction actor with brown hair and blue eyes who, at the time of his death, wore a black sci-fi armor (accompanied by the badge of an infamous cult) while shooting for Warzone Pacific. Murder details and the player were dispatched to patrol the set of Warzone Pacific, a sci-fi movie that was currently being filmed at Studio 51.]] Amy and the player found Rex half-melted with acid on the set of Warzone Pacific. They sent his body to Roxie, who reasoned that Rex could not have died in such an unnatural position and so examined Rex's clothes. She found traces of talcum powder on the places where the killer needed to touch him to reposition his body, meaning that the killer used talcum powder. Near the body, the team found a bottle of acid, whose contents they sent to Yann. He found traces of DNA not coming from the victim, meaning that the acid was able to touch the killer, meaning that the killer had acid burns. Relationship with suspects Director Ted Esquire was frustrated with Rex not following his directions and going off on his own, but could not do anything concrete because Rex was indisposable compared to him. Rex also complained regularly about costuming and props head Lucy Armstrong, saying that she did not make him look good enough in his suits of armor. He began badmouthing her to get her kicked out of the industry, angering her. Rex's lead role was supposed to be played by Daniel Lambert, but Rex used his connections to get the main role, demoting Daniel to sidekick. Gossip columnist Holly Hopper was supposed to host a Rex Logan retrospective, where he was to tell his success story in connection to the Utopians. In order to keep his and the Utopians' reputation intact, Holly bought some paparazzi pictures depicting Rex's party animal side. However, the confiscation got to Rex's head, making him believe he could get away with anything. Rex was best friends with Susan Blair, who became a Utopian just to co-star with him as the production did not allow non-Utopian actors to work on the film. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Daniel. After denying involvement, Daniel admitted to the crime. Daniel was sick and tired of Rex only using his Utopian name for personal needs, so he decided to burn him to death with acid, and made his body posed as Adel, who was a figure that betrayed the Utopians. Judge Dante sentenced him to 30 years in jail. Trivia *Rex bears a strong resemblance to Richard Castle (portrayed by Nathan Fillion) from the American crime drama television series Castle. **He somewhat resembles American actor and filmmaker Tom Cruise as well. This is possible because the concept of Rex's character seems to have been based off of the real-life actor. Case appearances *Star Crime (Case #35 of Pacific Bay) *Dead Carpet (Case #38 of Pacific Bay; on a clue) Gallery C91Corpse.png|Rex's body. DanielBehindBarsPB.png|Daniel Lambert, Rex's killer. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Victims Category:Utopian Cult members